


Tales of Legend

by Young_Leaf



Series: ATLA AU’s [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Inspired by various Urban Legends, Multi, No Beta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Young_Leaf/pseuds/Young_Leaf
Summary: A bunch of oneshots inspired by Asian Urban Legends
Series: ATLA AU’s [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689244
Kudos: 12





	1. Midnight Bus

Toph didn’t like the two people who had boarded the bus.

They carried another person (Who was probably dead) by his shoulders, and they weren’t walking, that was for sure. She couldn’t hear their footsteps, all she heard was the sound they made while dragging the person with them. She had wondered why the bus driver, conductor or the couple in front of her, hadn’t commented on this spectacle, and concluded that they were either to terrified to comment or chose to ignore what was wrong.

The dragging had stopped by time they reached the last seat of the bus.

Suddenly, an idea came to her.

She began to harass the couple in front of her, poking and beating them with her walking stick.

”You! You stole my wallet! Give it back, or I’ll break your legs!”

The woman got up, and argued back with a loud- “Me and my boyfriend have touched nothing of yours! Stop accusing us of such nonsense!”

”Nonsense?” Toph asked accusingly. “How dare you! Driver, pull over! I need to take these two to the police station!”

The driver, wanting to get this fight off of his bus, agreed.

When the bus stopped, Toph all but dragged the couple off of the bus. Once the bus was out of earshot, she asked the couple a very important question.

“Sooooo....Where is my thank you? I just saved you both from death at the hands of a pair of ghosts?”

The woman began to sputter.

* * *

Two days later, the bus was found submerged in a reservoir. The decomposing bodies of the driver, conductor and an unidentified man were found.

This began to raise many questions.

Firstly, what was the bus doing a 100 kilometres away from its original destination, despite not having enough fuel after an entire days worth of travelling.

Secondly, why was the state of the corpses so unbelievably bad? Despite it only being found forty eight hours later, it looked like the bodies had been at the bottom of the reservoir for at least six months. Later, an autopsy confirmed that no one had tampered with the corpses.

Thirdly, when the police checked the security tapes of all entrances to the reservoir, they found no trace of the bus entering. It all seemed normal. Too normal. Why?

And finally, the most sinister one of the lot. Why was there fresh human blood instead of petrol in the fuel tank?


	2. Victoria Hospital

Ty Lee absolutely hated the ghost that haunted the Hospital she worked at. It was constantly stealing her lunch. Apparently the ghost was a she and enjoyed prancing people and making them miserable.

She opened her lunch bag, and found it empty and she could clearly hear the giggling. She turned to the direction of the sound, hungry and angry.

”If you’re going to steal my food, at least have the decency to not blatantly give away the fact that it was you!”


End file.
